The Two Year Old
by Twins of the Earth
Summary: Jimmy and Cindy find a two year old in the park and take her in. But why does she keep sneaking off to Jimmy's lab? And who are these people who keep following them? JXC and some LXS now complete
1. Prologue Cathy's Mission

Its 10 years into the future and everything is anything but nice. Retroville had dark clouds over it and the people who were out and about were full of fear and looking around. Suddenly, a face appeared on at least 20 screens. The face was green and had deep blue eyes with a hint of red in them. When the screen can on everyone who was outside turned and gasped, "All humans are to be in their homes in 10 minutes or will be taken to Tinaka for disposal," the face said and disappeared.

The people outside screamed and ran for their homes. The streets were cleared in three minutes flat. Suddenly a 26 year old man with brown hair and blue eyes looked around the corner, "Okay, let's hurry," the man whispered and grabbed someone hiding behind a wall.

The man pulled a 26 year old woman with blonde hair and green eyes. The woman was holding a two year old girl with blonde hair and light brown highlights and blue eyes. The man held on to the woman tightly and ran toward a building with no screens, "Are you sure it's safe Jimmy?" the woman asked.

Jimmy nodded, "Should be, Cindy," Jimmy said.

Cindy sighed with relief and put the two year old down. Cindy and Jimmy bent down and looked into the little girls eyes, "You know what you have to do right Cathy?" Jimmy asked his daughter.

Cathy nodded, "Go into the past, find you guys, but don't tell them who I am, and use daddy's old lab to try and find a way to defeat the Tinacans," Cathy said.

"Good girl," Cindy said kissing her daughter's forehead, "You may look like a two year old and emotionally too, but you think like your father and I."

Cathy smiled and hugged both her parents before taking a device and pushing a button. Cathy waved good- bye to her parents before she disappeared. Jimmy held his wife close to him, "She'll be okay," Jimmy said.

"I surely hope so," Cindy said snuggling into her husband.

"All humans have five minutes or will be disposed of," the alien voice said.

"Come on," Jimmy said, "We better go."

Cindy nodded and left with her husband. Suddenly a Tinacan appeared in front of them, "Not so fast humans," it said.

Cindy grabbed onto Jimmy, "We're going to our house just like you told us too," Jimmy said.

"We know all about your little plan Neutrons," it said.

Jimmy and Cindy gasped and were soon grabbed by two Tinacans. Jimmy and Cindy tried to get out of their grasp, but couldn't, "So," the Tinacan not holding Jimmy and Cindy said, "If your daughter is as smart as her school says then she must be destroy."

"No!" Cindy yelled.

"You won't be able to stop her, she's not alone," Jimmy said hoping what he was right.

"Then whoever tries to get in our way shall be destroyed," the green man said.

"No-" Jimmy and Cindy were cut off when a cloth was put over their mouths.

"You," the leader Tinacan said pointing to the Tinacan holding Cindy, "Give the female to him and go get my time travel device."

The Tinacan holding Cindy nodded and ran away, "You couldn't save Earth," the leader said to Jimmy what makes you think your two year daughter can?"

Jimmy glared at the green man and gave a response, but it was muffled because to the cloth on his mouth. The Tinacan laughed, "Take them away," he said, "And where's my device!"


	2. Chapter 1 Taken in

Chapter 1

10 years into the past…

"Ah!" Cathy yelled as she fell from the sky, "Oof," Cathy said when she landed in some bushes in the park.

Cathy got out of the bushes and rubbed her back, "Note to self: Fix time travel device before leaving," Cathy said to herself.

Cathy fixed her hair and put the device in her pocket, "Now I just have to find mom and dad," Cathy said.

"NEUTRON!" a voice yelled.

"That was easy," Cathy said running towards the voice.

Cathy hid behind a hill and watched as a 16 year old version of her father ran away from a 16 year old boy with blonde hair, "Get back here Neutron," the boy with blonde hair yelled chasing Jimmy.

"Aw, come on Vortex," Jimmy said, "You always say that you like boys."

"Yeah," the boy said, "But I didn't want to be turned into one!"

Jimmy just laughed and continued to run. Finally the boy version of Cindy jumped on Jimmy and held him there on the ground, "Change me back!" Cindy yelled.

"Alright, alright," Jimmy said defeated, "Just get off of me so I can get the Gender Reverser."

Cindy smiled and got off of Jimmy. Jimmy reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked to be a black remote and aimed it at Cindy and push a red button. Cindy glowed a pink aura and was turned back into a girl, "Thank you," Cindy said fixing her green head band holding her bangs back.

Jimmy just laughed and put the Gender Reverser back in his pocket. Cathy was so into watching her parents fight she didn't realize that another time portal opened up and three Tinacans came out.

With Jimmy and Cindy…

"I swear Neutron," Cindy said walking with Jimmy, "I don't know why I'm even friends with you?"

Jimmy laughed, "Because we've known each other since elementary school. Or because our best friends are dating, your pick," Jimmy said.

Cindy rolled her eyes, "Smarty pants," Cindy said.

Jimmy just smiled, unknowingly sending chills down Cindy's spine. Suddenly they heard a little girl scream in terror. Jimmy and Cindy were shocked at first then turned towards the scream and saw a two year old with blonde hair and brown highlights and blue eyes being held by three green men, "Jimmy we have to do something," Cindy said.

"Way head of you Cindy," Jimmy said pushing a few buttons on his device.

The little girl screamed again and Cindy couldn't help herself, she ran towards the green men and the little girl, "Cindy!" Jimmy yelled.

With Cathy…

Cathy screamed when the Tinacan grabbed her, "No!" Cathy yelled, "Let me go!"

"Not going to happen," one Tinacan said.

"Yeah, we'd-" another one started.

"Ah!" Cindy yelled and kicked the three Tinacans in the face causing them the drop Cathy.

Cathy screamed, but was soon caught by Cindy, "I gottcha," Cindy said and held Cathy close.

_'Don't say mommy,' _Cathy said to herself, _'Don't say it.'_

Suddenly the Tinacans were up again, but were soon brought back down by a blue ray. Cindy and Cathy turned and saw Jimmy standing there with his device smoking, "I suggest you not try anything," Jimmy said.

The Tinacans looked at each other then said something in their own language, which only Cathy understood, having grown up with them. Cathy grabbed onto Cindy, but not saying anything. The Tinacans disappeared and Cindy and Jimmy sighed in relief then turned to Cathy, "Are you okay?" Jimmy asked Cathy.

Cathy nodded, but didn't say anything half because she was scared and the other half because she didn't want to say anything she shouldn't, "Where is your parents?" Cindy asked.

Cathy bit her lip in thought, "Gone," Cathy said, "Taken by them."

Cindy and Jimmy looked at each other, "What's your name?" Jimmy asked.

"Cathy," Cathy said.

"What's your last name?" Cindy asked.

Cathy shook her hand quickly. Jimmy and Cindy were confused, but didn't push her, "Come one," Jimmy said let's take her to my house," Jimmy said, "My parents will most likely let her stay."

Cindy nodded and followed Jimmy with Cathy in her arms, _'Perfect,'_ Cathy thought.

**A/N So now Cathy is with her parents and is close to the lab, but will Jimmy and Cindy find out who she is, or will the Tinacans get to her first? Keep on reading. I don't own Jimmy Neutron. **


	3. Chapter 2 Grandma Finds Out

Chapter 2

"Mom!" Jimmy yelled as he entered his house.

Judy came out of the kitchen, "Yes Jimmy what," Judy stopped when she saw Cathy in Cindy's arms, "Who's this?"

"Mom, this is Cathy," Jimmy introduced, "She was being attacked by some green men and Cindy and I saved her, but she says her parents were taken by them and she won't tell us her last name."

"Oh my," Judy said going up to Cindy who was holding Cathy, "Are you okay?"

Cathy nodded, "Yes," Cathy said and fought back the erg to say grandma.

"Why don't you come with me and we'll get you cleaned up, and see if we can get you into more comfortable clothing," Judy said taking Cathy away from Cindy, "Jimmy why don't you and Cindy go to the store and get some clothes for her."

"Okay mom," Jimmy said "Come on Cindy."

Cindy followed Jimmy out the door and Judy took Cathy into the bathroom. Judy set Cathy on the toilet and started the water in the tub, "Okay," Judy said, "Let's get you out of these," Judy said and started to remove Cathy's gray dress.

When Judy finished she placed Cathy in the bathtub and started to ask her some questions, "Why didn't you tell Jimmy and Cindy your last name Cathy?" Judy asked.

Cathy shook her head. Judy sighed, "Cathy we can't find your parents unless you tell us your last name," Judy said.

"No!" Cathy screamed.

"Cathy what's wrong?" Judy said grabbing the soap and started washing Cathy.

"I-I can't tell you," Cathy said.

Judy looked surprised at the little girl's sentence, but continued to ask questions, "Why can't you tell me?" Judy said while rinsing Cathy off.

Cathy sighed, "You have to promise not to tell d-Jimmy or m-Cindy," Cathy said.

Judy was confused, but nodded all the same. Cathy took a deep breath, "I'm from 10 year into the future," Cathy said.

Judy dropped the cup she was rinsing Cathy with in shock, "What?"

Cathy nodded, "In the future the world is taken over by aliens called Tinacans. I was sent here because I may look like a two year old and emotionally one too, but I have the intelligence of any adult. My mission is to try and find a way to send the Tinacans back to their planet or just destroy them completely."

Judy was shocked, "Okay well that certainly explains your complete sentences, but why would you want Jimmy and Cindy to know? They're the smartest people in this town and can probably help you," Judy said.

Cathy shook her head and bit her lip, "I can't tell them, because, because- ah!" Cathy said.

"Sorry," Judy said, "But I have to get the shampoo out."

"I can't tell them because they're my parents," Cathy said.

Judy dropped the cup again and stared at Cathy, "What?" was the only thing to come out of Judy's mouth.

"My name is Catherine Elizabeth Neutron," Cathy said.

"Oh, my, word," Judy said.

"Mom!" Jimmy called, "We're back."

Judy looked at Cathy who looked worried. Judy grabbed her granddaughter and wrapped her in a towel and whispered in her ear, "I won't tell them."

Cathy smiled and hugged her grandma, "Thank you," Cathy said.

"Mom?" Jimmy called.

"In the bathroom dears," Judy called.

Jimmy and Cindy entered the bathroom, "Here," Jimmy said heading Judy the bags of clothes, "Not much, but I think it'll do."

"Thank you," Judy said, "Now why don't you two help me get her dressed?"

"Okay," Jimmy said.

"Sure," Cindy said.

Judy smiled and they all went into Jimmy's room. They put Cathy in a light blue and green pajamas, "There, now," Judy said, "Jimmy why don't you take Cindy home and get ready for bed yourself."

"Okay mom," Jimmy said and led Cindy out the door.

Once Judy was sure they were gone she turned to Cathy, "Are you going to need Jimmy's lab?" Judy asked

Cathy nodded, "Yes, but I'll wait till he's asleep."

"Okay," Judy said, "But to get in you need his DNA, his hair brush is in that bathroom over there."

Cathy nodded, "Thanks."

Judy nodded and pulled out an air mattress, "Here you can sleep with you daddy okay," Judy said.

Cathy smiled and nodded. Just then the door opened and closed and Jimmy came back up the stairs, "Oh Jimmy, Cathy will be sleeping with you okay," Judy said as Jimmy walk by heading for the bathroom.

"Why?" Jimmy asked.

"Because I said so," Judy said.

Jimmy sighed, "Okay," and headed for the bathroom.

Judy bent down and whispered to Cathy, "Remember DNA."

Cathy nodded and pretended to fall asleep just as Jimmy came in and turned out the light and fell asleep.

**A/N So now Grandma knows, but will mom and dad? And what'll happen if Cathy goes to the lab? Keep reading to find out. I don't own Jimmy Neutron. **


	4. Chapter 3 The Lab Run In

Chapter 3

Cathy opened one eyes and saw Jimmy asleep. She slowly got out of the mattress and went over so she could see her dad's face. She waved a hand in front of his face and he just kept on sleeping, _'Perfect,' _Cathy thought and headed for the bathroom and grabbed the brush.

Cathy pulled a piece of hair from the brush and closed it within the palm of her hand. She tiptoed past her dad and quietly went down the stairs.

With Cindy across the street…

Cindy tossed and turned in her bed, _'Uh,'_ Cindy thought as she looked at her clock for the tenth time that night, _'Why can't I get him out of my head?'_

Cindy finally turned on her light and got out of bed, "Stupid Jimmy," Cindy whispered, "Why did I have to fall for him, HIM of all boys."

Cindy sighed and looked across the street of her crush's house, "But there's just something about him," Cindy whispered.

Suddenly she saw a shadow of a person come out of the back door, "What?" Cindy said in shock and went closer to the window.

The shadow opened its hand and held something to the scanner "Is that Jimmy's hair?" Cindy wondered out loud, "But that can't be Jimmy it's too short to be him.

Suddenly a light flashed on from the 'clubhouse' and Cindy saw, "Cathy!" Cindy said in shock.

Cathy entered the lab and Cindy grabbed her green cell phone and called Jimmy's cell phone. Cindy waited for what seemed like hours before, "Hello?" a sleepy Jimmy said.

"Jimmy," Cindy said, "It's Cindy."

"Cindy?" Jimmy said, "Why are you calling me at," there was a pause, "11:30pm"

"Well," Cindy said looking out her window, "I couldn't sleep, so I looked out my window just as Cathy was coming out of the back door."

"What?" Jimmy said, "No she's right…never mind."

"Anyway," Cindy said, "She had your hair Jimmy and she used it to get into the lab."

"Say what!" Jimmy said all tiredness gone.

"I'm telling the truth Jim," Cindy said.

Cindy saw the light in Jimmy's room turn on and a shadow walking around, "Meet me at the lab," Jimmy said into the phone and hung up.

Cindy hung up too and put on her clothes that she had for today (Remember its only 11:30pm). Cindy walked quietly down the stairs and out the door to Jimmy's lab. Cindy waited there for a few seconds before Jimmy came out of the back door, "Sorry," Jimmy said, "Hard to get past my mom, she's a light sleeper. How Cathy did it I'll never know."

"Come on," Cindy said and went up to the 'clubhouse'.

Jimmy pulled a piece of his hair out and put it up to the scanner and it let them in. Jimmy and Cindy quietly entered the lab so not to surprise Cathy. When they reached the lab they saw Cathy at the computer, "No, that's not it," Cathy mumbled.

Jimmy and Cindy looked at each other in shock, "How old is she?" Cindy whispered to Jimmy.

"I thought two," Jimmy said and they both turned back to Cathy.

Cathy typed away at the computer, "There has to be a way, there just has to be," Cathy said as she typed.

"What's she doing?" Cindy asked.

Jimmy looked at the screen, "Looks like she's trying to find some kind of weakness for something," Jimmy whispered to her.

"Weakness?" Cindy said confused, "Maybe for those green things."

"Maybe," Jimmy said, "But how is she doing that? She's only two."

"Yes!" Cathy cried causing Jimmy and Cindy to turn back to her, "I knew there was a way!"

Cathy hit a button and got out of the chair, "Now all I have to do is invent something that makes that," Cathy said, "Then we can force those Tinacans back to Tinaka."

"Tinacans?" Cindy whispered.

"Tinaka?" Jimmy said.

Cathy stopped in her tracks and turned around, "Hello?" Cathy said, "Who's there?"

Jimmy and Cindy stayed silent, "You're hearing things," Cathy said to herself, "No one can get in here unless…" Cathy trailed off and started walking around the lab.

Jimmy and Cindy continued to keep quiet and stayed hidden, "Stop," Cathy said to herself, "I have to get working on the device or mom and dad could be gone by the time I get back to the future."

"Future!" Jimmy and Cindy said in shock a little too loudly.

Cathy turned and saw Jimmy and Cindy hiding, "Oops," Jimmy, Cindy, and Cathy said in unison.

Jimmy and Cindy came out from their hiding spot and approached Cathy, "Why didn't you tell us you were from the future?" Jimmy asked.

"Um," Cathy's mind was blank.

"You could've asked us for help instead of sneaking into the lab," Cindy said.

Cathy was quiet. Jimmy went up to the computer and looked at what she was doing, "Haygroron?" Jimmy said, "What's that?"

"It's the Tinacans weakness," Cathy said, "Tinacans are those green people you saved me from. In the future they rule the entire world."

Jimmy and Cindy looked at Cathy in shock, "Do you even know what Haygroron is?" Jimmy asked.

Cathy shook her head, "No, but that's what the computers for," Cathy said pushing Jimmy out of the seat and pushing buttons without taking her eyes off the screen.

Cindy and Jimmy watched in amazement as Cathy did this. Finally, Cathy pushed one button and got out of the chair, "Haygroron is like water only brown and glows green on the inside. When used on the Tinacans they'll melt like Yoginis without their suits," Cathy explained.

Jimmy and Cindy blinked, "Okay…" Jimmy said.

"But that still doesn't explain why you didn't want our help," Cindy said, "Or why you're smarter than Jimmy."

"Hey!" Jimmy said.

"I can't answer those questions," Cathy stated simply.

"Why not?" Jimmy asked.

Cathy sighed, "Because it'll ruin the time stream," Cathy said and started looking through some old guns.

"How?" Cindy said confused.

"Because it has to deal with telling you who my parents are," Cathy said.

"So?" Jimmy said, "We won't tell anybody."

Cathy stayed quiet, "Wait," Cindy said causing both Jimmy and Cathy to turn to her, "You're smarter than Jimmy, you have blue eyes and brown highlights. You're Jimmy's daughter aren't you?"

Jimmy turned to Cathy who had tensed up, "You are aren't you?" Jimmy said.

Cathy just nodded, "My name is Catherine Elizabeth Neutron."

Jimmy was shocked at first, but quickly got over it, "My mom knows doesn't she," Jimmy said, "Which is why you slept with me and how you easily got out of the house."

Cathy just nodded and looked down at the ground, "So, I'm going with Jimmy's wife has blonde hair?" Cindy said.

Cathy just kept her mouth closed and continued to walk around the lab, "Cathy," Cindy said, "What's wrong?"

"I want to tell you, but I can't," Cathy said.

"You want to tell us who your mom is don't you?" Jimmy said.

Cathy nodded, "I see her, but I just miss the way she holds me," Cathy said, "I may think like an adult, but emotionally I'm only two."

"Cathy you can tell us, well me anyway," Cindy said.

"Hey!" Jimmy said, "Wait good point."

Cathy just looked at them and took a deep breath, "Do you guys like anyone right now?"

Jimmy and Cindy looked at each other in confusion, but each nodded their heads and blushed. Cathy walked up to them, "Who?" Cathy asked.

"Um, well, I," Jimmy and Cindy said in unison blushing like mad.

Cathy looked at them and gave a little smile, "Just tell me and I'll tell both of you who my mom is," Cathy said.

Jimmy and Cindy blushed again, "You first," Cindy and Jimmy said in unison to each other, "No you."

"Both of you just say," Cathy said.

Jimmy and Cindy sighed, "You," they said in unison, "What?" they said in shock.

Cathy smiled, "And there is your answer," Cathy said, "You're both my parents."

Jimmy and Cindy looked at each other than at Cathy. Jimmy and Cindy both grabbed Cathy and pulled her into a hug which made Cathy smile, "Thank you," Jimmy and Cindy said in unison.

**A/N Longest. Chapter. Ever. Hope you enjoyed it. R&R and tell me what you think. I don't own Jimmy Neutron.**


	5. Chapter 4 Cindy's Capture

Chapter 4

The next morning…

Judy went up to Jimmy's room to get him for breakfast and found him not there, "Ah, oh," Judy said and ran into the kitchen just as Cathy came in.

Judy was confused as to why Cathy was so happy, but figured it out when Jimmy and Cindy came in holding hand, "You told them didn't you?" Judy asked smiling.

Cathy nodded, "Turns out they already liked each other," Cathy said.

"Knew it," Judy said getting weird looks from the new couple, "So… who wants pancakes?"

"Me!" Cathy said, "I love grandma's pancakes."

Judy laughed and Jimmy and Cindy smiled and sat down at the table with Cathy not far behind. After eating Jimmy, Cindy, and Cathy went into the lab and tried to make the new invention to defeat the Tinacans, "Okay," Cindy said, "Anyone know how to make Haygroron?"

"Uh…" Jimmy said, "Where are you going?" Jimmy asked his daughter as she went up to the computer.

"Figuring out how to make it," Cathy said.

Jimmy and Cindy looked at each other in confusion, but walked up beside their daughter. Cathy pressed button after button until finally they found out how you make it, "Okay," Cindy said, "Looks like we need water, tree bark, and well anything naturally grown."

"This would explain why the Tinacans always stayed in their ships," Cathy said, "Earth's natural resources are deadly to them."

Jimmy and Cindy nodded, "So," Jimmy said, "Now that we know that we can defeat them here in the past, so you can go back to a non-invaded Earth."

Cathy smiled, "But first we need to make the weapons so you can be well prepared and I need to fix my time travel device so I don't fall on my butt again," Cathy said.

"Well," Cindy said, "My dad works to save the environment so I can get the resources, while you two work on fixing the time travel device."

Cathy and Jimmy nodded. Cindy kissed both Jimmy and Cathy before leaving. Jimmy turned to Cathy, "So where's the device?" Jimmy asked.

Cathy pulled the device from her pocket and the two began working on it.

With Cindy…One hour later…

"Thanks dad," Cindy called as she left her house.

"No problem honey," Cindy's dad said, "But I don't want that granddaughter of mine any sooner than when you two are 20 and married hear me."

"Got it dad," Cindy said and walked across the street.

Cindy heard the door to her house close and kept on walking. Suddenly, Cindy heard something, "Hello?" Cindy said looking around.

Cindy didn't find anything and kept on walking only a little bit faster. Suddenly, someone grabbed her causing her to drop the resources and scream.

With Jimmy and Cathy…

"There," Jimmy said, "All done."

"Yeah," Cathy said, "Now all we have to do is wait for-"

Suddenly, they heard Cindy scream, "Cindy!" Jimmy yelled and ran out the door.

"Mommy!" Cathy yelled and grabbed her time travel device and ran behind her father.

Jimmy and Cathy reached the outside of the lab and found Judy, Hugh, Cindy's mom and dad, Libby, her boyfriend, Sheen, and Carl already out there, "Cindy!" everyone said in unison.

Cindy was being held by three Tinacans, "Let her go!" Jimmy yelled.

They said something in their own language making Cathy gasp. Jimmy glanced at Cathy then back at the Tinacans holding his girlfriend, who was disappearing with the Tinacans, "No!" Jimmy and Cathy yelled and ran for her.

"Jimmy!" was the last thing Cindy said before disappearing.

"Cindy!" Jimmy yelled.

"Mommy!" Cathy yelled crying.

Jimmy's paternal instincts kicked in and he held Cathy close, "What's going on!" Libby yelled, "My best friend was just taken by green men and that girl just called her mommy and you're holding her like my dad did when I was little."

Sheen tried to calm his angry girlfriend down, but was not succeeding, "I'd also like to know what happened to my daughter," Cindy's mom said coming up with her husband not far behind.

Jimmy sighed, "Cathy," Jimmy said to his daughter, "I need you to make ten devices as fast as you can, so I can explain what's going on."

Cathy nodded, "Give me five minutes," Cathy said dropping to the ground and grabbing the resources her mother dropped.

"Wait," Jimmy said, "What did the Tinacans say?"

"They said they were going to kill her so that I wouldn't be born," Cathy said causing everyone to gasp, "Make it three minutes."

"Everyone inside," Jimmy said, "This is going to be quite a story."

**A/N Well? I haven't been getting many reviews so I don't know if you guys like it or not. R&R and tell me what you think. I don't own Jimmy Neutron. **


	6. Chapter 5 Mission Complete

Chapter 5

"All done," Cathy said coming into the house with a box full of blue and silver ray guns.

"Great," Jimmy said, "I just finished explaining the situation to everyone and everyone is willing to help not only to save Cindy, but when the invasion comes."

Cathy nodded and set the box down and everyone grabbed one and Jimmy put one in his pocket for when they found Cindy, "So how do we find my best friend?" Libby asked.

Jimmy pulled out a tracking device, "You have a tracking device on my daughter?" Cindy's mom asked.

"Not just on her on Libby, Sheen, and Carl too. So that if one of them should get captured by one of our enemies I can easily find them," Jimmy explained.

Cindy's mom accepted the answer and as did her dad, "So where is she?" Carl asked.

Jimmy turned on the tracking device, "Looks like… Canada heading towards Negara Falls," Jimmy said.

Suddenly, the Tinacans plan his them like a ton of bricks, "We have to go!" everyone said in unison.

Jimmy, Cathy, Libby, Sheen, and Carl got in the Hover Car while Judy, Hugh, and Cindy's parents went in the Neutron car. They arrived at Negara Falls minutes later thanks to Cathy's time travel device. The nine of them got out and spotted the Tinacans holding Cindy, "Cindy/mommy!" everyone said in unison.

The Tinacans looked at the group and yelled something their own language, "Jimmy!" Cindy yelled.

The Tinacans held Cindy over the bar causing her to scream, "No!" Jimmy and Cathy yelled.

The Tinacans laughed and dropped Cindy who screamed and grabbed onto the bar, "Cindy!" Jimmy yelled.

"Daddy," Cathy said.

Jimmy turned to his daughter who was disappearing, "No!" Jimmy yelled then turned to his girlfriend who was slipping off the bar.

Jimmy looked at everyone else who looked angry and worried. Jimmy looked at his disappearing daughter, "Everyone," Jimmy said, "I want you to destroy those Tinacans, now."

Everyone smiled and each fired their rays directly hitting the three Tinacans. Cindy screamed again, "Jimmy!" Cindy yelled.

Jimmy turned just as Cindy fell from the bar, "Ah!" Cindy yelled.

"No!" Jimmy yelled and jumped into the water.

"Jimmy!" everyone yelled.

Suddenly, Cathy was totally gone, "No!" everyone yelled tears falling.

All of a sudden Cathy appeared again and Jimmy came up with Cindy in his arms holding her bridal style. Cindy moaned and everyone was smiling cheering. Cathy ran up to her parents just as Cindy was waking up, "Mommy!" Cathy yelled and hugged her.

Cindy was a little surprised, but hugged her daughter tight. Jimmy joined the hug a few seconds later and kissed Cindy shortly after they broke away from the hug. After everyone was calmed down Cathy pulled out her time travel device and said bye to everyone and left for home.

10 years into the future…

Cathy arrived in the future and found the sky just as she saw in the past. Cathy looked around and saw people happily walking around and laughing. Cathy smiled at the sight, "Cathy!" two voices yelled.

Cathy turned and saw her parents running towards her. Jimmy and Cindy scooped her up and held her close, "You did it," Cindy said.

Cathy smiled and just held onto her parent, _'Everything is going to be alright,'_ Cathy thought.

**A/N All Done. What'd you think? Tell me what you think so I know if I should continue to write Jimmy Neutron, which is not mine.**


End file.
